


Episode 4: An update a day keeps the doctor away!

by mk94



Series: Android Brothers [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor being stubborn, Connor being the annoying big brother, Doctors, Hank and Jeffrey being old best friends, M/M, RK900 being a little shit brother, Rivalry, Tina and Rk900 trying to win Gavin's heart, android doctor, brother love!, but lose anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: This episode includes: Connor not wanting to see the doctor. Hank and Fowler forcing him too. An Android-Revolution-Like-Outbreak in said Doctor's appointment. Incompetent Android Doctor. Tina and Ryan(Rk900) trying to win Gavin's heart but THEN! Who is Gavin's new fiancé??





	Episode 4: An update a day keeps the doctor away!

„Connor, seriously. Why won’t you see a doctor?“ Hank sighed frustrated as he followed his partner with his brother into the precinct.

“Because Dr. Ebbinghaus is the worst doctor an android can have and since he’s the only one we androids have, I refuse to see him!” Connor replied a bit snappish, his brother (today called Ryan) agreed as he then went to his desk.

“He probably is not _that_ bad” Hank commented, sitting down at his own desk and looking up to his annoyed boyfriend who followed him.

Gavin was already working on his latest case, only finishing the papers as he looked up to greet Tina who was also making her way over to the little group.

“Ryan” Connor said and Ryan stood up and went over to them.

“Seeing that I’m an updated version of my _old_ brother-”

“Unnecessary comment…” Connor huffed but Ryan ignored him.

“-I was only visiting Dr. Ebbinghaus for a checkup. And this is how it went…”

The humans shouted in shock and horror as the android removed his head with a simple twist to the side and lifting it up.

“He laughed…and apparently, I should ‘not lose it’” Ryan frowned, his head now in his hands in front of his chest.

“To fix this I have to wait for another six months…seeing that he has many patients as the only android-doctor”

“What the fuck, Richard?!” Tina and Gavin said in unison and laughed, giving each other high five while Ryan snapped at them,” I’m Ryan! And this is not funny! My body is stupid without my head on it!”

 

**Episode 4: An update a day keeps the doctor away!**

“Hank, I told you I’m fine”, the Android huffed as he carefully sat down on his chair, turning to his computer.

“Oh really? And it’s not like the last hit you received from our crime lord’s crowbar yesterday broke something up there?” The human asked, following the other to his desk now as the group parted and watching him like an owl.

“Not at all…” Connor was about to turn the computer on by hand but hesitated, then his LED blinked and the screen light up.

“See?”

Hank frowned,” nice try, kid. Here,” Hank put down a pen he took from the Android’s desk and placed it in front of the other,” Take it.”

“This is clearly not ne-“

“Come on…take it”

The android sighed annoyed and moved to take it. He moved his hand to take it. Again, he moved his hand to- **stop it hand why are you missing the pen?!**

“You think I won’t notice? I don’t know with you androids, but we human quickly notice when everything we do pulls to the right or left. I think some sensory-thingy in your head got damaged.”

“Believe me Hank, my sensory functions are just fine”

“So the kiss you gave me today when you hugged me from behind was supposed to be on my ear instead of my cheek like always?” Hank asked, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow.

Connor’s LED blinked yellow till he shrugged and said,” you always say humans want to try new things. I did, you didn’t like it, end of story. I’m not seeing Dr. Ebbinghaus because there is nothing wrong with my ‘sensory-thingy’”

Hank grumbled before leaned down and looking his boyfriend in the eyes,” Let me get this straight, Love…I will get you to the doctor today. No matter if you want to or not”

“Good luck then, Love. Because there is nothing you can do to get me there” Connor whispered back, just as determined.

Hank nodded and was about to leave before turning back,” since there is no problem with you…”  he plugged some tiny cable out from under the desk and let the cable fall to the floor. The screen in front of Connor turned blank.

“…there should be no problem to plug this back in, have fun”

With that, Hank left for his desk, ignoring Connor’s angry shout of…

“Hank!”

 

It was around lunch time when Ryan entered the break room where he saw Tina and Gavin laughing together,” I can’t believe you did that!” Tina laughed, shoving Gavin’s chest. The man just drank up his coffee,” I told you I was kind of a whore back then…teacher talked to the principle and I got suspended for three days”

Both laughed some more.

“I want to laugh too” Ryan spoke up and joined them.

“Nah, just some stupid human childhood” Tina explained, barely looking at the android and watching Gavin nodding as he was about to retell his story.

“Come on, show me some pictures of your cats” she interrupted, making the android suspicious of her behavior.

“Oh! Yeah, Bob is recently a real killer! And Bartholomew is still the asshole as always and Dennis-“, Gavin got distracted easily, pulling out his phone and showing off his cats.

Ryan noticed Tina leaning in that certain way to Gavin that humans tend to when ‘courting the person of interest’.

After some other few anecdotes of Barth shoving Dennis and Harvey down the stairs, Gavin looked up at the clock to frown,” shit, a suspect is coming any minute now and I have to get some stuff done before then. See ya guys”

“See ya Gav” Tina called, waving after the retreating man.

It was quiet between them.

“What was that?” Ryan asked immediately, staring her down.

“What?” She asked back, not the least intimidated by the glaring android one head taller than her.

“What was all this? I thought you two were just friends”

“We are just friends”

Ryan glared at her,” that’s not how you talk to friends, that’s how you talk to your crushes”

Tina glared back now,” Not true. I always talk to him like that”

“No, you always called him ‘Hi Reed. Hello Gavin. Wtf Man.’ You never said…”

Tina glared some more as Ryan used her own voice as he said, “See ya Gav!” The android leaned close to her,” you never call him Gav”

“Well, maybe I am trying to be something more with him,” she shrugged, crossing her arms,” so what?”

“You and I both know that I was interested in him first. So that makes me his future husband. I ask you politely to stop flirting with him because he’s my man”

“I’m at least someone he’s looking at twice,” Tina grinned as Ryan gasped shocked,” so I think we will have to deal with concurrence, don’t you agree?”

“Androids always were better than humans, so I wish you good luck,” Ryan hissed.

“But humans can think outside the box, can androids do that?”

Ryan watched her irritated, “how can anyone think _outside a box?_ We are not in boxes”

“That’s what I thought,” Tina chuckled and left the breakroom, the android’s glare following her.

“So…this is how you want to do it…” he hissed…then he researched the term that Tina used and cursed some more for being not informed about said term.

 

When Ryan returned to his desk he watched Connor kneeling under his desk, grumbling as he apparently had problems with plugging some cable in.

“Connor, as your updated brother-“

“Seriously?” came from under the desk but the younger brother ignored it.

“-and the one who got pranked by an android doctor, I absolutely understand why you refuse to go see Dr. Ebbinghaus. But seriously,” Ryan bowed down to see Connor sitting there helplessly trying to put the plug in,” this is getting stupid. You’re sitting here since morning”

“And?”

“It’s 1pm, Connor, you’re sitting here for five hours”

“And while I do some adjustment for my working place, I filed some cases and finished some mails” Connor replied, continuing to fail to repair his stupid computer.

“Connor, seriously. There is no other option”

“I don’t care, I don’t want to wake up with my head missing…” Connor looked pained as he glanced at Ryan,” sorry”

“As humans say it so fitting to this situation,” Ryan smiled then turned serious as he sat up and showed his brother his hand,” talk to my hand”

Connor sighed and returned to his mails while failing at plugging in that stupid cable.

“Connor!” Came a shout and the android was looking out from his spot to see their Captain standing at his office door. His arms were crossed and his blood pressure was high.

“Coming” the android replied and went over to him, hitting few desks and hitting some colleagues on his way.

Connor hit the door frame while entering and asked the Captain as if nothing is the matter,” what can I do for you, Captain?”

“Hank”

Connor flinched when arms closed around him,” I told you I get you to the doctor, Love”

“And you thought asking the Captain for help is going to work?” Connor hissed, trying to free himself,” I have blackmail material against him which I post immediately across the precinct if he dares to move,” Connor glared at the smirking boss.

Hank was grinning as well,” you think we come unprepared?”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Fowler said into his speaker, his voice echoing across the precinct,” due to technical difficulties, the internet connection will be disconnected till the problem is found. I apologize for the inconvenience”

Connor stared at him in disbelieve. “LET ME GO!” He yelled, pulling free from his boyfriend only to be grabbed by the two elder men.

 

 

 

Gavin returned from his interrogation and passed his boss who held Connor’s legs and Anderson who held him around his arms and shoulders. Connor screamed for help while being carried out of the precinct. Gavin ignored him like the mean guy he was and went back to his desk.

“Hello Gavin” he was greeted by robo-cop 2.0.

“Hey Richard” he smirked, holding back his snort as the other groaned annoyed,” my name is Ryan this week!”

“What do you want?” Gavin looked up from his work and saw the other with two tickets in his hand.

“I heard that you liked the movie ‘Die Hard’ and Connor gave me these tickets as my late activation-day. I thought you might be interested with watching it with me?”

Gavin raised one eyebrow and was about to decline when Tina suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey guys! How’re you doing?”

She then turned the android around and Gavin watched them irritated with their backs towards him.

They whispered and hissed at each other before turning around again and grinning at him like crazy.

“G-Guys?” he asked, flinching when Tina shouted at him,” did you know that Rick here has a thirium lack?”

“What?!” Ryan stared at her,” not true!”

“You thought nobody saw you change your pants?” Tina spit back. What was wrong with his friends?

“Because Officer Miller spilled coffee on me!” Ryan snapped,” and I know for a fact that you have your period!”

“N-Not true!” Tina blushed brightly, shoving the android away,” take that back you piece of junk!”

“I’m just stating facts!” Ryan hissed.

Both glared angrily at each other before turning back to Gavin who-

“Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know what their problem is, but if they ask you, I’m not here” Gavin whispered to Chris who just hummed in agreement and let his colleague hid under his table.

 

Hank glanced over to Jeffrey sitting next to him in the car, grinning and rubbing his hands.

“What got you so excited?” Hank asked amused.

“Think about it…it has been years since we did something like this, together,” the captain smiled at that, making Hank also smile.

“It really has been a while…” he chuckled.

They heard thumbs in the car trunk. The radio began to fizzle and Connor’s voice could be heard.

“Stop this nonsense! This is getting out of hand, Hank!”

“I love you too, darling!” Hank shouted back, making his captain and friend laugh next to him.

The car suddenly jerked and came to a halt.

“Looks like he hacked my car. Shit, it’s not even one of the new ones!” Hank cursed and hit the steering wheel. Both men glared at the radio when Connor’s voice was heard again.

“Oh no…looks like we won’t make it in time to the doctor,” Connor said overly sad, clearly happy that he made the car break down.

Hank sighed defeated, letting his head fall against his head seat. Jeffrey was cursing and climbing out of the car.

“What are you doing, Jeff?”

“I’m not giving up just because the car broke down!” the captain shouted, going over to the trunk,” we are not far away from the doctor’s office, we still can carry him there!”

Hank smirked and with renewed motivation he also climbed out of the car and to the trunk. They opened it and saw a sad and crying Connor there, tied down by hands and feet.

Tears were running down his cheeks and he was whimpering.

“Uh…Hank?” Jeffrey asked carefully.

“Cut the crap, Connor, your new ‘Crying’-App won’t fool me,” Hank responded and leaned down to drag his android boyfriend out.

“Well, it was worth a try,” Connor sighed, sounding like he didn’t just have a mental breakdown few seconds ago.

“Let’s go, Jeff, grab his legs”

“Got it!”

 

 

“Hello Tina,” Ryan greeted her with a smirk in the breakroom, his hands hidden behind his back.

“Hello Richard,” Tina grinned back, also having her hands behind her back.

“Ryan”

“Whatever. Why are you smirking?”

The android shrugged nonchalant,” oh…just, you know…I found Gavin’s cat which got lost a year ago! HA! Take that!” he revealed the black cat with white paws and white snout to Tina.

“Oh? You mean…this cat?” She laughed and also revealed a cat with the same look. Both cats meowed irritated while the human and android argued which of them got the ‘right’ cat.

“Well, only Gavin will know which one is the right one! Oh Gaaaviiin!” Tina called out, walking out of the breakroom to find their coworker and person of interest.

“Oh! Good to see you!” Gavin called back,” look who I found! Ta da!” Both Ryan and Tina stared at Gavin with a black cat with white paws and snout and just…fat.

“Derek from the lab sent me a picture of him, asking if that little bastard was my cat,” Gavin smiled lovingly at his now overweight cat, cuddling him closer which made the feline purr,” seemed like he was treated well the year he got lost. Was hanging around some diner and got a spot to sleep in the owner’s office. You little one stole his heart, right? Yeah you did~”

Tina and Ryan stared at Gavin and the purring cat, looking down at the too small cats in their hands and switching glances.

“Oh? And you apparently found some cats too!” Gavin smiled,” good to know, there was a woman with her daughter, wanting to find some missing twin cats”

While Gavin made his way to his desk, Ryan put his cat into Tina’s arms and quickly left,” I leave you to it” he simply said, ignoring the woman’s shout.

 

 

“We made it!” The two old men cheered while Connor grumbled in their arms. “See? I told you I’ll get you to the doctor today” Hank whispered into Connor’s ear, making the android look away with a pout.

“Hey, no flirting while I’m here,” Jeffrey ordered, setting the android’s legs down and taking his left arm while Hank took his right. That way they dragged Connor into the building only to stare in horror at the huge number of androids waiting for their turn.

“Well,” Connor shrugged,” looks like we won’t get an appointment so-“ he huffed when Hank let go of him and walked up to the reception, all the while bumping into androids and apologizing.

“Excuse me, I-“

“One moment, sir,” the human receptionist said rudely, returning to her phone,” no way! Don’t tell me Marvin slept with Sarah’s sister!”

Hank glared down at her,” listen up, I-“

“One. Moment. Sir,” the receptionist interrupted him again, and returning to her phonecall,” What?! Brittany was Henry’s secret twin sister??”

Hank took the phone and ended the call with,” Spoiler alert, Brittany is also Kevin’s mom, but that comes out in the last season”

The receptionist stared at him in horror for hearing such a big spoiler but Hank ignored it and showed her his badge.

“I would like to see Doctor Ebbinghaus, please” he growled.

“He’s having a patient” she hissed. The young woman clearly was angry for this spoiler Hank gave her. Huh, well, she deserved it.

“My partner is having difficulties with his sensory thingy. So I would like Doctor Ebbinghaus to fix him.

“I told you, he-“

“Maria? What’s going on?” A funny looking guy left his room, saying his good bye to an annoyed looking android.

“Nothing, Doctor, this man just wanted to leave,” receptionist Maria hissed at Hank.

“Actually, my partner needs some fixing,” he repeated, showing his badge. The doctor shrugged disinterested and invited them into his office.

While Connor was dragged into the office, Jeffrey passed Maria with a smirk,” he was right about Kevin’s mom but did you know that his father was Marvin too? So he didn’t slept with Sarah’s sister only but Brittany, too, and that only came out in the last episode where Marvin got into the car accident and is now in coma and now-”

“Jeffrey!” Hank shouted from the office, making the captain leave the horrified receptionist.

 

 

“Do you know when Fowler and Anderson come back?” Gavin asked, approaching Tina’s desk,” they are gone for quite some time and-what are you doing?”

Tina looked up from doing her make-up and smiled at him sweetly,” oh? You know…just, well, my mom told me that I should make myself a bit more…uhm, lovely?”

Gavin frowned and crossed his arms,” did she told you that? Don’t listen to her, Tina, if she doesn’t like your look, it’s her problem. Be yourself and if you don’t like it, stop it”

“Thank…th-thank you….” She started to cry and stood up to receive the hug Gavin was about to give her.

Over his shoulder she smirked at the annoyed android detective glaring at her before leaving for the breakroom.

There was a loud crash and painful screams.

“What was that?!” Chris shouted out from his desk, jumping to his feet and running past Gavin and Tina watching him and others running to the breakroom.

“Shit! HELP! HELP!” Chris’ voice was full of panic. Tina frowned as they made their way to the rest.

Ryan’s body was lying on the floor, his head few feet away. His eyes were closed.

“What do I do?!” Chris shouted.

“Uh…plug his head in?!” Ben suggested with a panic look.

“Maybe wake him up? He’s not dead, is he?” Officer Clair Person whispered.

Gavin and Tina silently watched with a stifled laugh the panicking group trying to wake Ryan by shaking the headless body’s shoulder or poking his face.

“Gavin?” Ryan whispered, his eyes blinking few times before staring at the shocked face of Officer Chris Miller. He simply glared then at Tina who burst out laughing.

“WE NEED A DOCTOR!!” Chris yelled finally, grabbing the protesting head while Ben and Officer Person dragged his protesting body up. Yeah, his body was programmed to reach for the head if it ever lost it, this might explain why his body was pulling annoyed at the peoples arms, trying to get free so it finally can be connected to Ryan’s head.

“Wait! Guys! Seriously! I’M NOT BROKEN!”

“I’ve got my keys! We take my car!” Clair shouted.

 

 

“And noooow…finished,” Dr. Ebbinghaus smirked in triumph as he scribbled down the last word of his crossword puzzle,” seriously, I love crossword-“

“WE ARE SITTING HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR!!” Hank screamed at the doctor who just blinked at him as if surprised. Connor and Fowler sat on the examination table, the android smirking at his boyfriend. Served him right, now he could experience the horror first hand.

“Alright, alright, no need to be peachy…” the doctor stood up and greeted Fowler,” how can I help you, AX200 Model right?”

“DOES HE LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ANDROID TO YOU!!” Hank screamed, his fist slammed on the doctor’s desk in rage. Connor simply sighed and spoke up.

 “Actually, I am here for examination and repair. Hello, my name is Connor. I am a RK800 Model and-“

“You need some cool upgrades, got it,” the doctor grinned in glee.

“What I NEED, Doctor,” Connor snapped back,” is my sensory functions fixed. Nothing more, nothing less”

Dr. Ebbinghaus shrugged careless,” Whatever”

 

 

While the doctor shuffled around his office to find his tools, hell broke out in the waiting room.

“HE’S DYING OKAY! WE NEED TO SAFE HIM!” Chris yelled at the receptionist.

“Guys, I told you I’m-“

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE DYING AND WE ARE SAVING YOU!” Chris yelled at the android-head clenched under his arm. The body was held back by Ben and Clair.

“Sir, Doctor Ebbinghaus is having a patient-“ the receptionist growled angrily.

“Hey!” Another android walked up to them,” you think that just because you’re humans, you can get away with this? I’m waiting for my appointment for three hours now!”

Another android shouted,” I’m waiting since morning!”

“Me too!”

“Hey! I want to see theDOCTOR, 23djk-co.xy NOw!” another android walked up to them, her voice glitching.

“DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!” the whole waiting room began to chant, their fists up,” DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!”

To the receptionist’s horror, the officers were chanting too.

 

 

“It really became quiet here…” Tina commented, getting her jacket to go home. Gavin was also finished and looking for his keys.

“Yep, this day finally ended” he smirked as he found his keys and stood up,” well, see you tomorrow”

Tina smiled and took his arms gently,” I wanted to ask if we could go out for a drink?”

Gavin’s smirk fell, looking at her surprised,” what? Like…Like a date?”

She blushed softly,” y-yeah, I thought like…like a date.”

Gavin sighed sadly,” look, Tina, I’m not-“

His phone on the desk ringed.

“I mean, I’m-“

It ringed again. He sighed and took the phone,” Detective Reed?”

_“Sir, here is a man, saying he’s your boyfriend? A middle aged man called Andrew Kowalsky?”_

Gavin stared at Tina before whispering,” okay, let him in”

 

 

In the following day, Tina was drinking her coffee and glaring into space when an also annoyed RK900 model leaned next to her and crossing his arms.

“I saw the news,” she mumbled,” looks like you really caused chaos at that place”

“Not caused by me, apparently, Hank had beaten up Dr. Ebbinghaus and Connor tried to escape, running into the next wall and then the other android ran in the door. Only Captain Fowler managed to calm them down. In the end, Connor got his sensory functions fixed and I got my head back on my body.”

“Still detachable?”

“Sadly, yes”

“If it’s comfort you, my evening with Gavin was destroyed by his _fiancé_ …”

“He’s engaged?!”

“Since yesterday” Tina groaned, explaining how that asshole got yelled and glared down by Gavin for never contacting him and how easily Gavin melted in his arms when they hugged and how that idiot then kneeled down to propose to him.

“And Gavin of course said yes!” She whined.

“We should be happy for him…” Ryan sighed.

“Yeah…yeah we should…” Tina sighed as well.

Both heard the couple entering and the detectives and officers applauding when Gavin announced his engagement.

“I still hate him…” Tina glared at that huge Adonis-guy-being-Gavin’s-fiancé.

“Me too…” Ryan agreed, patting her shoulder in sympathy while also glaring at him.


End file.
